The Totally Furturistic Railroad
by Monochrome Masquerade
Summary: When all the humans are enslaved, Dib and Gaz think up an awfully familiar plan to free everyone. However, Zim, Tak, Skoodge and Tenn will stop at nothing to stop them. Slight SATnR, though anti-romance for the most part. ACCEPTING OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! If you're a reveiwer of my last fic, welcome. If you're a new person, welcome also! All I have to say is, I already am MUCH more satistfied with this than I was with WAFD. I hated the first four chapters or so of that. ._. Anyways, read on!_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim to own any character in this story. (Save for Fex, I own everything about her except for her species. Irkens belong to JV.)_

* * *

><p>"Incoming transmission from planet Earth," one of the Tallests' workers warned in a bored tone. Everyone in the room sighed. By now, everyone knew what that meant. More of Zim's nonsense.<p>

"Hello sirs, Invader Zim reporting," Zim said in his ever-so-cocky tone of voice. "Let's be quick about this, Zim, we've got better things to do," Red groaned. "Oh, I can ensure you, this will be better than _anything_ else you have to do!" Zim reassured them. "We'll see about that," Red muttered bitterly.

"In the pitiful humans' Science class, I have recently learned of a substance called 'radium.' It is apparently very powerful. So powerful, indeed, that the humans are afraid to use it themselves. It can do great harm to anyone who inhales it, touches it, or comes into any physical contact with it." At this point, Red and Purples' antennae pricked up. "How much harm?" Purple asked. "Well, a little of it is fine, it even has healing properties in small proportions! But if you interact with too much of it, you're dead," Zim explained.

"How interesting..." Red commented thoughtfully. "Very interesting... listen, Zim, tell us more about this substance, and things could pick up for you." Zim smiled. His Tallests were making sense, for once!

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 YEARS LATER<strong>_

Dib, Gaz, Zita, Melvin, Brian and Jessica sat in their cell, trying to make the best out of their time off of working. They were horribly failing, however, as there was absolutely nothing to do. When it wasn't their shift of serving the Tallests and their crew, they just sat and stared in to space. Some dreamed of a better tomorrow. Other individuals, like Dib, thought of ways to escape.

"I can't believe they took away my cell phone! Now I can't text anyone, or update my Facebook, or Tweet, or do _anything_!" Jessica ranted for about the millionth time. "Shut the fuck up before I pull your entrails out and make you watch as Melvin, here, eats them!" Gaz used one of her many violent comebacks that came in handy daily when she was stuck with so many unlikable people. Melvin slowly inched away from Gaz, because he knew she would go through with her threat. He didn't like Jessica either, but the thought of eating her intestines nauseated him.

"Gaz, let's not be getting too...violent," Dib sighed. "Why?" she challenged him. You could swear that her death glare could catch you on fire. "No reason," he answered sheepishly.

"Guys, quiet down. Someone's coming," Zita warned. Indeed, a soft glow was coming from the corridor outside of their cell. Everyone thought that it was going to be a solider, so they were shocked by who came to visit them. It was an irken, alright, but she couldn't even dream of hurting them. Her name was Fex, and she sometimes brought them entertainment and food when she could sneak away to their holding pen. She was fairly short, with lime green skin, large blue eyes (with a long jagged scar over her left one), and triangular-curled antennae. She wore a simple red t-shirt with two black rabbit silhouettes on it, a black jacket, black pants and steel-toed boots. Being a defect, the Tallest had almost no use for her other than to serve them. Since the irkens had come to Earth, though, the humans were slaves so she was deemed useless and set free.

"Guys, I know I haven't been here in forever. Don't be pissed, I've been busy. The only gift I could get you guys was a history textbook," Fex explained as quickly and quietly as she could. "What the hell? School was stupid; take that book away," Jessica whined. This earned her a smack upside the head from Gaz. "It's what I'd expect from a dumb blonde," Fex muttered, slipping the book between the bars. Dib grabbed it, and everyone crowded around in a circle to read it. "I'll be back in a few hours to take it back," Fex added before pulling her hood up over her face and skittering down the hallway.

Dib opened it to chapter 1 and began reading it aloud, everyone else eagerly following along.

* * *

><p>"Chapter 12- The Underground Railroad," Dib announced. The underground railroad...didn't that have something to do with freeing slaves! Dib read the first page to himself franticly, as he could read faster when he wasn't speaking. It did! They all were freed, slowly but surely. Dib remembered now, sitting through lectures in school had seemed useless then. Now it was serving him well. "Guys!" he whispered excitedly. "We could escape!"<p>

"What are you talking about?" Brain queried. "The underground railroad," Dib explained. "We could recreate it!"

"Slow down and think about it, Dib," Gaz interjected. "In the days of African American slavery, they just had to move north. All of Earth is enslaved, we have no where to go. Plus, not everyone escaped through the freedom train. It was the Civil War that came to their rescue." Zita, Brian, Melvin and Jessica all nodded. "You _do_ have somewhere to go," Fex's voice startled them all. "I came by to take the book. I heard your shift is starting soon."

"Where could we go?" Zita asked. "Space," Fex answered simply. The six slaves looked at her like she was crazy. "We could use my ship to find a new planet for the humans. I also have a few friends that I know would be willing to help out. You can stay there in secrecy. You'll finally be free," Fex stated. Everyone's eyes widened. "Really?" Melvin whispered. "Really," Fex answered.

Everyone smiled. This was great! "Hand me the book, I've got to go before anyone notices that something's up," Fex said urgently. Brain handed her the textbook, which she tucked in to her jacket and sprinted away with. They all then started speaking of what life would be like when they were free again, unaware that two glowing red eyes were watching them from around the corner...

* * *

><p>Mimi listened as the slaves spoke of their soon-to-be freedom. They would leave over her dead body! She was made to obey the irken empire. They weren't loosing any servants if she could help it. Where was Tak? She would know how to stop them. Oh, that's right! Tak was at the bar with Tenn and Skoodge!<p>

Mimi sped out of the dungeon, bursting out in to the open air. The red sky indicated that the sun was setting. She had to get there quick, before any of them got drunk or just left.

Running down the street, Mimi shoved random pedestrians to the side, having no concern for their safety. "Outta my way!" she yelled, dashing as fast as her little robotic legs could carry her. She earned a lot of "What where you're going!"'s and "Idiotic little bitch!"'s and "You killed my smeet!"'s. Finally, Mimi halted in front of a small building with some irken text on it. If you were to translate it in to English, it read "Sizz-Lorr's Bar and Grill."

_"What the heck? I thought Sizz-Lorr was trapped on Foodcourtia for fifty years,"_ you think. Well, you see, he was. But, once the fifty years was up, he resigned from his management position of Slooghorgs and made a break for Irk. The magic of time warps again worked in his favor, and he was hired as one of the Tallests' personal chefs. Sizz-Lorr was chosen as one of the chefs that came to Earth, and he opened a bar.

Anyway, back to the story. Mimi bulleted through the doors, across the room and to where she located her master with her friends. They were currently in a discussion of...oddness.

"Tak, the birds would crap everywhere," Tenn said.

"So would the cows!" Tak objected. "Plus, birds don't shit large piles of stink-ridden manure."

"Yeah, but birds are so annoying! Cows are quieter."

"What would happen if the cow got scared, huh? It would stampede and probably break half the bones in your body!"

"Girls, there's probably not going to be a situation where you would have two free-roaming birds or a free-roaming cow in your apartments, so can we stop this?" Skoodge reasoned.

"_Master_!" Mimi yelled to let herself be heard above the loud music and chatter. "Mimi? What the hell are you doing here?" Tak asked. "The slaves in cell 302 are plotting an escape!" Mimi exclaimed. "It's only six worthless humans, who gives a fuck if they escape?" Tak laughed, taking a sip of the glass of vodka that she was drinking. "It's the cell with Dib and Gaz Membrane in it," Mimi reminded her. Tak, Tenn, and Skoodge all immediately paled. In fact, everyone in the bar fell silent. It was a well known fact that Dib and Gaz were the smartest humans to roam the Earth. They were even smarter that a lot of the irkens.

"How exactly are they planning to escape?" Tenn stuttered. Mimi began to rapidly fill them in on everything she had heard. "Fex," Tak growled, tightening her grip on her glass so that it almost shattered. "I never trusted that worm." Tenn and Skoodge nodded. "What are we gonna do about it?" Skoodge asked. Tak forced herself to laugh. Was he really that stupid? Of course, he spent a lot of his days worshipping Zim. Tak only tolerated being around him because Tenn was in love with him, and Tenn was her best friend.

"We're going to go after them, of course."

* * *

><p><em>And so the action, murder and hasty running starts! Hehe, I made Dib and Gaz FA-MOUS. If you're wondering where Professor Membrane is, don't ask. It may scar you for life, as I don't like the Professor. At all. <em>

_Anyways, if you'd like your OC to be one of Fex's "little friends," put some info about them in your post (Looks, personality, backstory, etc...). Just, for the love of God, NO MARY SUES. Any Mary Sues or Gary Stus will be ignored. Okay? Okay, review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I truely had a ball writing this chapter. I can't wait for them next one! *tardface* Also, thanks to everyone who put in OC's. This may be a little late to mention, but unless your OC is playing a crucial role like Senior, Vipe, Twik or Mevren, they will probably die fairly quickly. Really, even if they are important, they'll probably meet a gory end and be replaced by someone else, or help and then retire to a calm life on the new planet. Enough of my annoying announcements, let's get on to the next chapter of The Totally Fururistic Railroad!_

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ All of the characters in this story are not owned by me, except for Fex._  
><em>Senior is owned by ngrey651<em>  
><em>Vipe is owned by Commander-Vipe<em>  
><em>Twik is owned by Musicture<em>  
><em>Mevren is owned by Elena Hurley<em>

* * *

><p>Tak was always too quick to leap in to battle, and this characteristic normally ended their posse up in heaps of trouble. Skoodge and Tenn couldn't help agreeing with her this time, though. Dib and Gaz, two of the smartest organisms known to the irkens, escape along with all of their slaves? Not only would they loose their servants, they would have Dib and Gaz's extreme power on the loose! They couldn't have that out of their control. They just couldn't.<p>

"We should probably tell the Tallests first..."Skoodge suggested. Tenn nodded in agreement. "This is huge," she said. "If the Tallests didn't know about it, we could get in mondo trouble. Maybe even get re-encoded." Her voice dropped to a frightened whisper on the last sentence. "The Tallests don't have to know," Tak stated bluntly. She wasn't too fond of the Tallests anymore to say the least. After all the crap they gave her, she would happily watch them burn in Hell. "They do have to know," Skoodge defended.

"Who has to know what?" the four were startled by a familiar voice coming from behind them. Skoodge was delighted to hear it, Tenn was indifferent, Tak dug her fingers in to her palm to stop herself from attempting to kill the speaker and Mimi was hoping Tak WOULD kill him, as it would make a terrific show. It was, what do you know, Zim. He slipped on to the stool next to Skoodge, who was 100% happiness now. "Hey, Zim!" he said cheerfully. "Answer my question," Zim demanded.

Zim had a lot more power now, just as the Tallests had promised him. Instead of walking around in his normal red uniform like Skoodge's and Tenn's, he wore a red and black robe that looked similar to Tallest Red's. Normally, this would be against the law for a irken as short as he to wear the Tallests' regalia, but we all know that Zim is "special."

"Dib and Gaz Membrane are planning to free themselves and other humans," Tenn said gravely before Skoodge could answer. She thought it was cute when he got all servant-like, but at a dire time like this she didn't want to hear it. Zim spazzed and fell off his chair in surprise. "Please...tell me you're joking! You're joking, right?" he scoffed. Skoodge, Tenn and Tak all shook their heads. "How...how did they think they could escape? How did you guys find out?" Tak jerked her head towards Mimi. "She told us all of this." Getting tired of explaining it, Mimi just played the scene in her memory recorder.

Zim's gaze darkened with every minute of the footage. "This isn't good! They have to be stopped!" he yowled. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," Tak snarled in response, now slightly drunk. "How do you think we should go about stopping them, Sir?" Skoodge asked hopefully. Zim grinned, enjoying the way Skoodge was treating him. Couldn't everyone treat him like that? "Well, we need a source from the inside. Someone to do our dirty work," Zim stated. "Be realistic. Who would help us?" Tenn asked. Tak chuckled a dirty little giggle, somewhere between an evil cackle and a little girl's laughter. "I know who...I know exactly who..."

* * *

><p>Fex walked down the halls of the Massive tentatively, sticking in to the shadows the best she could. It was the middle of the night, for she had not dared to go when most irkens were out and about. That would just be begging to be caught, something that no one in the operation could afford.<p>

Finally, she reached the door one of her friends had told her about. It said, "COMMUNICATIONS OFFICE" in large red lettering on the door. Not even taking the risk of knocking, Fex let herself in, shutting the door behind her as quietly as possible. Senior, one of the most useful gears in their railroad, was sitting at a computer. At first, Fex didn't think he had heard her come in until he turned around in his chair.

Senior was about twice, maybe even three times as tall as her, given his position of great authority. He was the communications expert for the Tallest. His antennae looked as if they had thorns sticking off of them like the tendrils of a rose bush. Currently sporting a dark green uniform, he did give off quite an air of excellence. It must have looked ridiculous to see him speaking with a short, spunky teenager such as Fex.

"What is it that you needed to speak to me about?" Senior asked, getting straight to the point. They had to get this over with quickly. If Fex was spotted on the way back, she would most certainly be executed. Senior would never be able to live with himself if such a young irked died like that, with him partly responsible. "The slaves. Dib Membrane has thought up an idea to free them all once and for all. We need your help; I was thinking you could give us information on security, or maybe be our eye in the sky." Fex held her breath, knowing it was a long shot. Senior didn't hesitate, though, instead he joyously questioned, "What's the plan?"

"Ever heard of the underground railroad?" Fex answered with another question. Senior thought this over for a minute. "Yes, I have. It was a system that the humans used to free themselves in a time of slavery, was it not?" Fex nodded and grinned, not having to explain the rest of the plan. "How are you going to pull it off?" Senior queried. He didn't want Fex leaping in to anything if any of the details could harm someone.

"Well, I've been asking around, and so far my fellow citizens Twik and Mevren have agreed to help out. Twik is a pilot, so she can get the rescues off of the planet's surface and find them a new home. As for Mevren, she's a mechanic so she could pick the locks and such," she explained rapidly. "Fex, this sounds pretty risky," Senior warned. "I've gotta go. Don't worry, it'll work out! If it doesn't, we'll die trying!" Fex sped out of the office.

Senior sighed, placing his head in his hands. What had Fex gotten them in to now? He wanted to stop slavery as more than he wanted many other things, but people could die from this. Correction, people _would_ die. He couldn't walk away from a semi-good plan, though. It wasn't the most solid setup, but it was better than what they had before (nothing). "Please, Fex, please be right," he groaned.

* * *

><p>Tak led the four others down the crowded street, weaving in between the lines of irkens at a brisk pace. Tenn dragged along by the back, REALLY not willing to go where they were going. They were going to the apartment that her older brother and Tak shared. Yes, you did just read that right, mi amigo. Tenn's older brother, Vipe, is indeed married to Tak. Zim didn't know this until today, when he made a big scene in the bar about Tak having a husband. According to Zim, she was just too "unlikeable" to get a guy.<p>

Anyway, Tenn really was not looking forward to visiting Vipe. He had always been a bit possessive of her, but ever since their mother, Almighty Tallest Miyuki, had died, he went into hyper-overprotective brother mode. Tenn tried to keep a distance from him, but ever since her best friend had married him, that particular task had gotten hard. She couldn't blame Tak, though. Tak tolerated being around Skoodge, so she would have to tolerate Vipe.

Just as they were going to get in the elevator at the apartment complex, Tenn pushed Zim in to the bushes. "Stay there!" she yelled. "Vipe hates you!" Before he could scramble back in to the elevator, the doors closed and it started to ascend. Of course, Zim didn't know it, but Vipe indeed wasn't fond of Zim. As you know, Zim killed Miyuki, and Vipe was very sensitive about anything surrounding his mother's death. He absolutely hated Zim, although Tenn didn't. We all make mistakes, right? Although, Zim was just downright stupid. You can't hate someone because they have the I.Q. of a baby squirrel.

The apartment complex was large and fancy, made for the families of important irkens. The Elites and Invaders, as well as workers on the Massive and war generals all had a place for their loved ones there. Of course, most of them were almost never there, but their significant others and children (if they had them) were. The irkens were not at war at the moment, though, so the all the generals were at home. Vipe was a general. The hallway had black tiles that made clacking noises as you walked on them, definitely not good for sneaking around. The walls were bathed in black and grey with the irken logo in red everywhere.

They finally reached a door with the number "1331" written on it. "Shit," Tak swore under her breath. Turning to the others, she admitted, "I lost my key." Tenn held back a sigh of relief. "Oh, what a bummer. Guess we'll have to leave!" Tak laughed at this, punching Tenn's arm. "You really thought that would work?" she chuckled, knocking on the door.

In a matter if a minute or two, Vipe answered. He wore a brown general's uniform with red trim. His eyes were a deep green, looking the color of the forest canopy. With his antennae bent in to jagged loops and zig-zags, from the neck up he looked like he just rolled out of bed. However, if you looked at him as a whole, he looked quite powerful. "Hey, come right in!" he said with a smile. You could tell he was quite delighted to see Tenn and Tak, but disapproved of Skoodge. He was so SHORT! They all sat down in the living room area, which had a grey carpet and black walls, with black and red plush chairs that surrounded a large-screen HD TV and a glass coffee table. (It was, in a nutshell, my haven.)

"How's life been treating you, Tenn?" he asked as they settled down. Tenn grimaced on the inside. Just talking to him gave her the feeling one gets during "The Talk."

"I'm fine," she said, managing a smile. "That's great," Vipe responded happily. "So, what's up?" Tak said, "Let's cut straight to the chase. The Membranes are planning a rebellion." Vipe paled for just a moment. "What kind of rebellion are we talking about?" he quizzed, after the color had returned to his face. "They're speaking of escaping, and then setting all of the other slaves free," Tak explained. Vipe laughed a little. "Don't tell me you're worried about their daydreaming, honey! There is NO, abso-fucking-lutely NO way they could escape on their own," he reassured Tak, Tenn, Skoodge and Mimi. "No, they can't escape on their own. They're getting help from free men."

Vipe narrowed his eyes. "Free men, eh? So, what role am I to play in this?" Tak and Tenn both looked around, lost for words. "We need a weapon supplier," Skoodge ventured. "Done!" Vipe exclaimed. "I've got tons of weapons over at the war base!" Tenn was on the fence about all of this. Did she really want Vipe, her overprotective older brother on her side? But, she knew that she wanted Vipe, the sneaky and skilled war veteran on her side. Well, this would certainly be interesting.

* * *

><p>"Mev, you're sure you can cheat the security system?"<p>

"Almost positive. The locks that they use for slave holding cells are basic, the kind that they teach you how to handle at the mechanic academy first."

Fex and Mevren descended the steep and dark staircase, quietly running over the entire plan. Fex held a flickering lantern in front if them, barely illuminating their features. Mevren, Mev for short, was cloaked in green. Her eyes were a slightly darker shade of green than her skin, and she wore a shirt of the same color. The sleeves were a lighter shade of green, and the only things interrupting the color scheme were her daintily curled antennae, and her black gloves, pants and shoes. She could easily blend in to the forest, which was good for what they planned to do.

The only other helper that they had at the moment, Twik, was waiting on the outskirts of town with her fastest ship. She easily got her hands on this artillery, as she was a licensed pilot. They were going to have to get the slaves in cell 302 out of town unnoticed, as they couldn't take off in their current location. This wouldn't be easy, because all of the slaves were tired, emaciated and a lot of them were sick. However, the planned on freeing them all. It could take years, but they could do it.

Finally, they reached cell 302. Dib, Gaz, Zita, Melvin, Jessica and Brian all tried to hold back their giddy laughter (yes, even Gaz). Finally, they would be free! Well, some of them would be killed, but they would never have to serve the irken empire again. "Patience. We'll get you away from this hellhole soon enough. Mev, start working on the lock. I'll keep watch," Fex ordered. Mev nodded. "I'll try my best," she said, pulling out some questionable-looking tools and fiddling with the padlock.

Mev was almost done when Fex started to feel panic rise in her chest. "Mev, speed up!" she snapped. "Sorry," Mev frantically started to work even faster. "Everyone else, stay quiet. Someone's coming," Fex commanded. Indeed, the sound of footsteps was coming from the staircase.

I may as well mention now, that cell 302 is at a dead end in the tunnels. As soon as the lock broke off and everyone rushed out of their cage, a bright light flooded the cavern. No one, out of the eight people, could help screaming in terror. When their eyes adjusted to the light, more horror pulsated through them. They were done for. This was it. Not one slave freed. They were foolish to even try this.

What had hunted them down that they were so terrified of? Well, you may have already guessed it, but I'll tell you anyway. It was Zim, Tak, Skoodge and Tenn, all fully loaded with top-class weaponry.

* * *

><p><em>Forgive me...I just love writing cliffhangers... I'm still accepting OC's, and there's probably always going to be room for more. Review, or I'll send my herd of rabid chupacabras after you! *manical laughter* No...seriously...just review.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, guys, this chapter is quite short. Ye be warned. But, I had fun writing it. In an attempt to make it longer I added a bit at the end with the villains getting drunk off their asses, and some yummy Skoodge/Tenn. Here's your action-packed chapter!_

_ngrey651-Well, you know that the irkens seem to be very quick at some things...and very slow at others. And, yes, cliffhangers fill me with joy._

_Elena Hurley- Well, then, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

_Musicture- Thanks. You'd BETTER be waiting! xD_

_Commander-Vipe- Well, Earth is not the irkens permanent home. They're only there for ten years tops, collecting all the radium and gathering slaves. The apartment complex is just a nice home for the most important irkens. There are lower-level estates for the others._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own or claim to own any of the characters used in this story, except for Fex. Everyone else goes to their respective owners, whom you can turn to the last chapter to see. JV and Nickelodeon own about 95% of them, too._

* * *

><p>"Well, well, look what we have here," Zim said with a smile. "Rebels?" Fex and Mevren shoved the slaves behind them, trying to get their own shaking under control. "What makes you think you could escape from the irken empire's clutches?" he continued. "Zim, no one likes your overdramatic speeches," Tak groaned, cocking her gun. "Whaddaya say we blow their brains out and leave this dump?" An appalled look crossed over Skoodge's face. "Tak!" he gasped. "Show some respect!" Tak rolled her eyes. "Defects don't deserve respect," she spat. "Zim is not defective!" Zim yelled. The three then started bickering relentlessly, yowling death threats and bitch slapping each other.<p>

Gaz shoved herself in between Mevren and Fex. Before they could object and push her back she whispered, "Don't talk. I know what I'm doing." Gaz then held her hands out in front of her.

At first, sparks started to fly out from under her fingernails. The sparks turned in to turrets of flame, roaring and spitting in the patrol's direction. Zim, Tak, Skoodge and Tenn simultaneously got the "Oh shit!" look on their face and bolted up the staircase, just barely singed by the flames.

Mev looked at her in awe. "You can do that?" she asked, a twinge of envy in her voice. "Yeah," Gaz said nonchalantly, blowing on her fingertips.

"She was born with it," Dib explained. "No one knows where she got it from, how it came to be, or if it could harm her." All of the other humans and Fex nodded. "Why didn't you use them to escape?" Mev questioned. "I tried. Didn't work," Gaz stated bluntly. "Yeah, that's great, now let's get our asses out of here before the enemy comes back!" Fex hastily said. "Can everyone walk?" A chorus of "Yes"'s answered. Fex nodded and led the way back up to ground level.

They had dropped the lantern in their shock when they were attacked. It shattered, and was now useless. Gaz's powers came in handy once again, illuminating the walkway as they hiked upwards. Every cell they passed, they quietly alerted each and every prisoner. Some one would say something along the lines of, "Don't worry, we'll be back for you." Every locked-up slave would nod, their mouths open in an excited grin.

After ten minutes or so, fresh air began to fill their lungs and light flooded their vision. All of the rescued slaves breathed deeply. "It's been too long since we were free last," Dib sighed, stretching his limbs out. "Yeah," Brian agreed. "Whatever," Jessica snorted. "It's not like this idiotic plan is going to work." Fex smacked her. "Maybe it won't, maybe it will. Don't make any predictions."

"We should get moving," Mev pointed out. "We wouldn't want to keep Twik waiting." Fex shrugged in reply, "She'll be waiting for a few days, but speeding it up a little won't hurt." They continued to walk.

As they came to the forest, the fumes from the city started to dissipate and they got to smell what fresh air _really_ was. The chemical red sky faded in to the natural blue, and the occasional bird chirping made everything seem peaceful and serene...

Until a gunshot rang out from the top of a tree and a bullet pierced Jessica right through her brain. Blood and fragments of her skull sprayed everyone as she fell to the ground, automatically dead. They were quite relieved that they had gotten rid of her, but their brains couldn't register the feeling over their fear. "WE'RE UNDER FIRE!" Mevren screamed, breaking in to a run. 'If Jessica was shot that brutally, whoever attacked had the intention to kill!' Fex thought in a panicked state. 'We need to hide!'

Indeed, Jessica's death was no mistake. It was a planned assassination, to make the rescues and rescuers panic and possibly scatter. Tenn was huddled up near the middle of a pine tree, holstering her smoking gun and starting the climb down. 'Now, to find the others and start the chase...'

When she was close enough to the ground, Tenn leapt out of the tree, crouching on the ground and looking around. In a matter of a few seconds, a herd of feet, most bare but a few shod, skittered past. As much as Tenn itched to shoot another one, she refrained. She must stick to the plan if this was going to work. Tenn climbed out of the bush she had been in and walked a few yards, to a pile of rocks. Under a large, overhanging stone was where Zim, Tak and Skoodge were waiting. "One dead, seven to go," said Tenn with a nod.

"We need to get the ring leader next," Zim instructed. "Fex?" Skoodge and Tenn simultaneously asked. Zim nodded. Tak cracked her knuckles. "This'll be fun," she laughed. "What bone have you got to pick with Fex? ...Well, besides the current situation," Skoodge asked. Tak ignored him. "Let's just start the chase already, before they get out of our sight."

"Okay," Tenn agreed, standing up and adjusting her clothes. The four crept out of the shelter, quiet as can be to listen for footsteps. Almost immediately, they heard them. Rushing, crashing through the undergrowth, snapping twigs and hurdling logs. They were fading away, though, the noise becoming more inaudible every second. "We have to hurry!" Zim hissed.

Since Zim, Tak, Skoodge and Tenn had all gone through training to become invaders (Tak didn't get to take the test, but she DID get the training, people), they were much faster and than the runaways. In about a minute, they were right on their tails.

Dib's legs were wobbly and felt like they could give out at any second. This was bad, really bad. They were all going to die! He should've seen this coming. Such a stupid young man he was. Professor Membrane was always right- his relentless daydreaming would kill him in the end.

"Give up, fuckers!" he heard Zim snarl from right behind him. Dib didn't dare to look backwards. It would only slow him down. He suddenly let out a squeal as Zim's warm, gloved hand landed on his shoulder. This was it. After years upon years of fighting, Zim was going to win the battle. Dib bit his tongue and gulped loudly, when to his surprise, Zim ran right past him. What was going on? Then he saw Skoodge on his left, sprinting in the same direction as Zim. Tak shoved Brain to the ground to join the other irkens in the middle of the group, and Tenn ended up there too. As they advanced forward, knocking the slaves off their feet but not making any attempt to kill them, it hit Dib like a ton of bricks.

They were going for Fex and Mevren.

Of course! That made sense. They would kill the healthy ones, then let Mother Nature take care of the sickly ones.

The combined shock of everything that was going down and his lack of strength made Dib collapse on the ground along with everyone else, panting heavily and unable to get up. In a matter of seconds, Zim, Tak, Skoodge and Tenn had wrestled Fex and Mev in to their arms. Skoodge and Tak had Fex, while Zim and Tenn captured Mev. "LET ME THE FUCK GO!" Mev screamed, while Fex just violently wormed and thrashed around in her attempt to get free. Both Dib and Gaz tried to scramble to their feet and their saviors were carried past. "Stay," Fex ordered in a voice that was about an octave higher than her norm. "We'll be _fine_!" Then, they all vanished in to the thick woodland.

Gaz started to struggle to her feet. "Gaz, please, just stay the hell here," Dib choked out, fighting back tears. "No way," Gaz snarled. "They've been too good to us for me to let them go." Dib grabbed her wrist, preventing her from moving any further. "No," he demanded, pulling her closer in an odd, defensive and rough type of hug. Gaz grumbled and squirmed, but didn't put up any real fight. They were all too tired to.

Dib, Gaz, Melvin, Zita and Brian all sat rigid and silent as pleading that clearly belonged to Fex and Mev filled the air around them.

"No, please, I beg of you! You can't do this!"

"Please, put the weapons away! We don't have to fight!

"Everything has been _wrong_, these past few years, we can make it right!"

As the sun began to set, the voice that they recognized as Fex's grew to a wail, then to an agonized shriek. Mev's choking, horrified screaming was also painfully audible. The last light in the woods dimmed, and the awful noises lowered to whimpering and sobs. The bushes shook, and out strolled Zim, Tak, Skoodge and Tenn, all bloody and smiling. "Bastards," Zita muttered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "They're hurt. They're just hurt," Dib tried to convince everyone, not to keep the unsteadiness out of his voice. "They'll be okay. We'll all get to go to the new planet together."

Gaz shook her head coldly. She was the only one not crying, but she was dying on the inside just like everyone else. "Nothing's ever a happy ending," she said in a steel-like voice.

The bushes quivered again, and everyone's head turned in the direction of the noise. They all gasped in happiness when they saw Mevren stumbling over to them. She was still alive, but cut up badly. All the color was drained from her face. Puffy trails and splotches were on her cheeks, evidence of heavy crying. One of her eyes was half shut, revealing a gash on her eyelid that was slowly trickling blood down her face. She fell to her knees next the tree that they were under, staring at the ground. "I couldn't do anything," she whispered. She looked up at everyone, and in a slightly louder voice, she said:

"They killed Fex."

* * *

><p>"And <em>that's<em> when the little bitch's leg popped off!" Zim snickered. They were currently out to dinner, telling Vipe everything that happened. "So, I trust the weapons worked well?" Zim, Skoodge, Tak and Tenn all nodded in unison. "More than well!" Skoodge exclaimed. "They were amazing! Easier to handle than any thing I've ever had at my disposal. Tenn nodded in agreement. "You flatter me," Vipe laughed.

The waiter, a female, brown-haired, nervous-looking human set their drinks down on the table and scuttled away without a word. She had been wearing a blue electric armband that prevented her from escaping. All of the slaves that worked in an industry that gave them some type of freedom had one. "A toast to our victory!" Zim held his glass up. "Cheers!" everyone responded, clinking their glasses together before drinking.

Tenn looked at Vipe and Tak. Vipe had his arm around Tak, and she was resting her head on his shoulder. They looked so happy. Why couldn't Tenn be that way with Skoodge? She shifted her gaze next to her, where Skoodge was sitting. He was cracking jokes, smiling and laughing. She loved it when he was that way. It was dumb behavior, but Tenn thought it was kind of cute. Tak was the only person who knew of her crush on him, and she promised not to tell. That's what friends are for, right?

Tenn quickly adverted her eyes to her drink before Skoodge caught her staring. They were going to be working together for quite a long time, and she didn't want Skoodge to think of her as the creepy girl that had a crush on him.

"You're too quiet, Tenn!" Tak said, poking her arm. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tenn answered, taking a sip of her wine. "Great, 'cause we're going to the dance club after!" Skoodge chortled, nudging her with his elbow. Tenn blushed. Well, wasn't tonight going to be fun? Getting wasted. At the club. With Skoodge. Tenn silently prayed that nothing she would regret forevermore would happen.

**(THE NEXT MORNING)**

Zim woke up on a bench in the city park. He had a massive headache and a stomachache, and things got even worse as he looked around. Everyone else was still asleep. Skoodge was on the ground, under the bench Zim was currently on. Tenn was hanging off a branch halfway up a tree. Tak was at the foot of the said tree. Vipe was slumped in a heap on the ground.

...Last night must've been fun!

* * *

><p><em>Bwahaha! I made my OC get tortured to death. Also, lol, Jessica got shot and no one cares. I hate her, personally. Good thing she was only mentioned once or twice in the show. <em>

_Another important thing- I've been tossing around the idea of having the slaves they will rescue in the show be characters from other media. For example, there could be characters from JtHM in one cell, characters from SuperJail in another (Think of the Warden! "I hate real jail!"), and even some humanized characters from animal based things, like humanized Warrior Cats! Anyone have any thoughts on this?_

_Bye for now, and review if you want Mevren to make it through the night! c:_


	4. Chapter 4

_Part four. Not much to say here. Just enjoy it. I COMMAND you to enjoy it._

_Elena Hurley- Psh, yeah. Imagine me writing it._

_ngrey651- Thanks! You'll just have to read this next chapter to see if Mev makes it or not. ;)_

_Musicture- Well, Twik should've brought something to entertain herself with. u~u. Nah, I kid. Don't you worry your pretty little head._

**Disclaimer: **_I own not a character in this story. Mev belongs to Elena Hurley, Senior belongs to ngrey651, Twik belongs to Musicture and Vipe belongs to Commander-Vipe. Everyone else belongs to JV._

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at Mev, numb for a few minutes. They had known that Fex was murdered. They had thought that Mev went along with her. They heard the horrible choking, gasping and screaming noises as the person who started the whole operation was tortured to death. They saw the murderers strutting out of the bushes, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Yet, they found it hard to believe that Fex was really gone.<p>

"I'm sorry," Mev sobbed. "I couldn't save her. They wouldn't let me go. And they didn't leave until she was completely dead and-"

"Shush," Dib interrupted her. "The least we can do is carry on."

"Yeah," Zita agreed. "It's what she would've wanted."

Mev slumped against the tree, wiping at her bad eye. "We should probably get you something for that," Melvin decided. Without a word, Mev reached in to her PAK and produced a roll of bandage. Forcing a broken smile, she laughed, "Always gotta be prepared!" Everyone smiled a little along with her. Dib moved closer to her, taking the bandage and wrapping it around her various wounds. Coincidentally, right after he finished wrapping Mev's wounds, her radio started to ring. "What radio?" you ask. Well, Senior supplied both Fex and Mev with communicating devices to tell them where danger was lurking. It was just a mistake that he hadn't noticed Zim and the gang today. The radios had a screen that was about the size of an iPhone that was turned sideways, with a handle that branched off the bottom. Mev pulled the radio from her belt, watching as Senior materialized on the screen.

"There you are! Fex wouldn't answer and- _what happened to you!_?" Senior gasped. "Invader Zim and his crew happened," she said sadly. "Define his 'crew,' and tell me what they did," Senior ordered, worry brimming his voice. "His group consists of himself, Invader Skoodge, Invader Tenn, and Former Janitor Drone Tak. And they..." Mev's voice trailed off. "They attacked. They shot and killed Jessica and...they killed Fex too," she finished informing him. Senior's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Really? This isn't a cruel joke?" he asked weakly. "I wouldn't joke about something like this," Mev assured him. Senior put his head in his hands. "I can't believe it," he muttered. "What are you going to do now?" he asked. "I hope you're not thinking about giving up."

Mev frowned at this. "You really think that we'd turn back now? Not on your life," she told him, the last bit of energy she had for the day contained in those words. Senior let a small smile show on his face. "That's the spirit. Well, I'll check on you guys in the morning. Sleep tight, over and out." The screen fizzed out to black, and Mev put it back in her belt.

"Should we settle here for the night?" Brain questioned. "We're too vulnerable," Dib decided, looking at their surroundings. "Where _can_ we sleep _safely_?" Zita asked. "Probably no where," Gaz mumbled. "I saw a good place when we were running!" Melvin exclaimed. "Oh?" Gaz raised an eyebrow, turning to him. Melvin nodded. "Then show us where it is," Mev eagerly said. Everyone stood up and followed Melvin as he led them in the direction of the safe hiding place.

"Right here," he said, pointing to a pile of rocks. The same pile of rocks that Zim, Tak, Skoodge and Tenn had met up in before taking down Mev and Fex. Despite that, it was a good shelter. There was a place where the stones curved inwards, creating a kind of cave with a very wide mouth. A large slab of rock that jutted out, over the cave, acted as a roof. It also could double as a lookout place, for one guard to sit there while they sleep to alert everyone else of any predators. "Whoa, nice job, Melvin!" Brian exclaimed. "Yeah, this is beast!" Zita agreed. "One thing, we need food," Dib stated as his stomach growled. Mev gulped. "Well...uh...I had the first aid stuff...Fex had the water, food and other survival stuff," she remembered. "Great. They didn't try any stunts like removing her PAK or stealing her stuff, did they?" Dib groaned. "No, they didn't, but once a PAK get the message that it's owner is dead, it locks up and goes obsolete. No normal person could open it."

"Well then, it's probably a job for me," Gaz said, standing up and dusting herself off. "Okay, but be careful," Mev warned. "I'll be fine," Gaz called, separating the bushes and walking out.

Gaz retraced her steps until she was back at the tree. Then she turned around, finding the bushes that Zim and his gang and Mev had exited out of. She stepped through the brush carefully, eyeing the ground to ensure that she didn't fall in any holes or anything. Once she entered the small clearing, even she, the Fearless Gaz, couldn't help almost throwing up. There was blood _everywhere_. Some of it was dry, some of it was still running down the trees' bark. Fex was nailed to one of the trees by her wrists, both of her eyes had been hollowed out of her head, both of her legs were missing...I think you get the picture.

"Focus, Gaz," Gaz told herself. "It's for your own survival." She then dug her fingers under one of the nails, gripping it as tightly as she could and slowly twisting it and pulling at it. The sticky warmth of blood started to make itself present on her fingers, sending a shiver through her. It eventually popped out and that one of Fex's arms dropped to the ground. Gaz now had access to her PAK, which she easily pulled off her back. Holding it in front of her, Gaz studied it. Where was this damned thing supposed to open? She hit it a couple times with her fist to no avail before getting frustrated and simply throwing on the ground.

There was a popping noise, and the black spot that covered the top jumped outwards to reveal a compartment. It was like Mary Poppin's bag in there! I mean, it was just a tiny hole at the very top of the PAK, but it contained a lighter, _tons_ of water, a frying pan, rope, a loaf of bread and some other snacks. Gaz quickly sprinted back to the rock. This was gold!

Gaz practically dove back in to the clearing. "Gruesome, wasn't it?" Mev sighed, emptying out the PAK. Gaz was confused for a second, but then she realized that Mev was talking about the murder site. "Yeah," she agreed, looking down at her hands. They were purple with Fex's blood (Yeah, I do believe that irkens bleed purple). "I'm...uh...gonna go wash my hands," Gaz stuttered. She then disappeared over the ridge behind the rock pile, down to a stream that was behind it. "I'll keep watch tonight," Mev stated. "No way," Dib said. "You're sleeping the whole night."

Mev eyed Dib a little angrily, but didn't object. "I'll keep watch," Melvin offered. Everyone else exchanged glances before all saying "Okay," at the same time. "Well, let's eat so we can rest up," Dib grabbed a peach and bit into it. The fresh flavor spread of his tongue and in to his empty stomach. When had he last eaten, anyways? Two, three days ago?

When everyone was finished with their meals, they all (except for Melvin, he went up to the roof to keep watch) crawled in to the shelter and laid down. "Today was an...eventful day," Gaz sighed.

Silence.

"Do you think that we were right to try this?" Brian quietly asked. Everyone looked in his direction. "What? I mean, it's only this first day, and we have two men down."

"Women," Zita corrected him.

"Whatever. We've got one or two more days to go. If the invaders keep being so pissed at us, chances are, only two or three of us will make it back to the other side," Brian continued. "It's not the chance that we'll live or die that matters," Dib countered. "It's the fact that life isn't worth living if you can't be your own person. Slavery is fucking wrong. We can stop it again, if we try. Besides, if one of us was to die, the next would take our place. If I died tomorrow, would you go back to being a mindless drone or would you continue to sweet freedom, then help others to do the same?"

Brian hesitated. "I'd carry on, but...I'll just go to bed now," he grumbled. "Fine, good night," Dib snorted. Did Brian just really contemplate going back to slavehood? Dib prayed that none of his fellow escapes thought the same way.

The next morning, Dib was awoken by a scream. It was the kind of screaming that you hear in horror movies. The kind that Dib had heard enough of yesterday. Everyone shot awake and scrambled over and under each other to get out of the cave to find out that the scream belonged to Zita, the one who was sleeping nearest to the entrance. Melvin was, indeed, still on the lookout post.

But he was dead.

It appeared as though he had met an end as violent as Fex's. His mouth was duct taped shut, with his hands and ankles bound together. All of his fingers had been chopped off neatly, and his head was only attached to his body by a thread. They was a surprising lack of blood, though. In fact, it appeared as though his blood had been...drained. On the largest rock, in blood that was undoubtedly Melvin's, it said _"WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"_

Dib, having read this, looked over his shoulder. Four pairs of eyes, three red and one violet, glared out at him, full of malevolence. "_Run_!" he screamed, clambering over the rock pile. Everyone followed, and Zim, Tak, Tenn and Skoodge burst out of the bushes. Three deaths, and they still had another day's worth of walking to do. This sucked. Dib grabbed Mev, since she was still weak from yesterday, and carried her bridal-style (though there is no romance here, dear fangirls) as he slid down the ravine, jumped over the stream and climbed up the other end. Lucky for them, the stream bed was very muddy from a recent flood, and Skoodge slid and fell, slowing one of their pursuers down. Dib set Mev back down, leaving her to run on the flat ground by herself.

They couldn't give up now. The woods was thinning, showing that they were nearing the plains that marked the city limits. At this point, Mev's radio began to ring. Senior was checking in on them. She whipped it from her belt, pointed the camera in the direction of the hunters, and turned it back off, hoping he would get the message. Tenn was right on Brian's heels, and she easily pulled him backwards by his shirt and caused him to fall, where he was then purposely trampled by Zim, Tak and Skoodge (Think of how fat Skoodge is. Ouch). Zim grabbed Zita by her hair, wrenching her face-first to the ground.

"We're...almost there...guys..." Mev huffed. They had discovered a shortcut in their haste to get away from Zim and the others. You could see a tiny speck of black on the horizon, Twik's ship without a doubt. What Mev did next surprised everyone. She stopped, turned around, and faced the irkens chasing them. _'Is she suicidal!_' Dib thought.

However, the pack did not launch itself on to her, as he expected. Instead, they all stopped and stared at her, bewildered by her action. "Why aren't you attacking? Are you _scared_, perhaps?" she teased them. "Oh, _we're_ scared. Says the ones running from us!" Tak snorted. Dib and Gaz slowly turned around, joining Mev. Zita and Brian also gathered themselves up, and stood by the rest of their group.

"Everyone, put your weapons down. I don't feel good about having such an advantage," Zim cackled. Skoodge, Tak and Tenn all sheathed their weapons. "Do you really want to fight? You're outnumbered," Dib reminded them. Zim took a step forward. "Do YOU really wanna fight, Dib-worm?" he growled. "I dunno," Dib said innocently, shrugging. Just as Zim was about to deliver a retarded comeback that he thought sounded cool in his head, Gaz snapped her fingers and a flicker of flame went up. "Oh, no. _Not_ cool, man," Tenn cautiously took a step backwards.

"I could set any of you on fire right now if I wanted to," Gaz said in her disturbing, morbid tone of voice she normally used when threatening Dib. "You could," Zim acknowledged with a nod, not understanding that Gaz just openly told them that she was going to roast them alive. "Like this!" Gaz suddenly lunged at Tak, lighting her tailcoat on fire. Tak screamed and took off one of her leather gloves, beating the flame with it. It went out almost immediately, leaving edge of her clothing black and singed. Pulling the glove back on, Tak sighed. "You really are a smart little dirt-monkey, Gaz. I'd hate to see all those brains scattered on the floor."

"Hmph. Yeah. Right," Gaz snorted. "Look, you can let us go right now, or you can die in battle. Which will it be?" Mev asked. "Neither," Zim laughed with a smirk. "We'll win." He then picked his gun back up and cocked it. 'Oh shit,' Dib thought before turning around and running again. They were even closer to Twik's ship than ever before. So close, he thought that Twik_ may _be able to see them.

Freedom. Dib's heart jumped at the word, and his legs felt re-energized with every step. The black spot on the horizon grew larger and larger and they grew closer and closer to their safety. He could feel Zim's panting breath on his neck. Soon, it would be gone. He would be far away from that horrible monster that ruined his life.

Finally, they were at the ship. Dib, Mev, Gaz, Zita and Brian all slammed into it, banging on the door and screaming, "OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! OPEN IT NOW!" In the reflection in the window, Dib could see the irkens advancing on them. Twik's face appeared in the window and she swiftly let them in, slamming the door in Zim and his gang's faces. Everyone collapsed on the ground, laughing and crying from happiness. They did it! They were free!

A bang went off and a dent appeared in the wall from a bullet. This was followed by another, and another, until the ship was off the ground. "Stick that in your pipe and smoke it, bitches," Gaz laughed. Twik turned the ship on to auto pilot and spun her chair backwards to look at everyone. She had large, crimson eyes and curled antennae. Her outfit gave her a peculiar air, for she looked so fancy compared to what the humans had seen amongst themselves for the past few years. The shirt was sky blue, with white, round shoulder pads. Starting at the collar, two amethyst wires ran along her torso and down her arms and legs.

"So, how does freedom feel?" Twik asked, amused by their happiness. "Awesome!" Zita exclaimed. "That's great," Twik smiled. "You ready to blow this joint?"

"Fuck yeah!" Dib said, fighting to control his laughter. Twik turned around and put the ship in high gear, breaking the planets surface in almost an instant. Earth was just a bad dream, growing smaller and smaller with every passing second. "So...um...Mev? Where's Fex? And I was told that there were six escapees, not four," Twik questioned. "Well, you see, there were. But they all kind of...died on the way here," Mev quietly said. "Was it those creeps that were denting my brand new ship?" Twik sighed.

"Mhmm."

"That sucks. At least those slaves died brave, not cowards taking abuse from the empire. Plus, Fex was a great girl. I know I'm gonna miss her."

"Hey, Twik? How fast are we going?" Dib wondered, watching the speed that stars, asteroids and other space matter whizzed by. Twik checked the gauge. "1,000,000 miles per second. You're lucky, I got the latest technology. You see how the front is tapered? It allows us to go faster, not to mention a super powerful engine. "So, we're at like, warp speed?" Brian queried. "You could say so," Twik answered. "That is fuckin' awesome," Gaz said, in awe.

They continued to drive for about an hour, making small talk until they began to slow down, thinking they were far enough away to begin looking for hospitable planets. "Let the search begin!" Mev joked.

* * *

><p><em>Whoop! Another gory death! I feel bad for killing Melvin, even though he was just one of the little stupid schoolchildren. He was kind of cute, y'know? This is definately not the last you'll be seeing of Zim and the rest, so don't ya'll worry. They just won't be fighting for the next few chapters, that's all. Also, Commander-Vipe gave me an idea that will definately help this story live up to the "Drama" category. Review if you ever want the slaves to find a home! <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm being rushed to upload this, so read the chapter, enjoy it, the disclaimer's in the last chapter, yeah, READ!_

_Musicture- Yeah... more people are gonna die, though. OnO_

_Haku1013- Yeah, I ditched the SuperJail idea. I love the show, but I don't really want to write fanfiction of it. I AM going to do the characters of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, though._

_Elena Hurley- High five! :D_

_ngrey651- Naw, that's just a basic symptom of Zim-love!_

_pickleabananna- *scratches back of neck* I kind of need more information than that... A LOT more, to be precise. I'm also trying to keep the number of character-related OC's down. I only let Vipe in because he was a REALLY interesting and useful character. Remember: there's a fine line between interesting and Sue-dom._

* * *

><p>Dib looked up from a large map of the section of space that they were currently in. Looking out the window, he saw them pass a large blue planet with three rings around it, two white and one green. "So that's Dragonia," he muttered, looking over the rim of his glasses to read. "Inhabited by large, lizard demons with a high resemblance to the mythical dragons." Dib grimaced. That didn't sound too good. Passing another planet, he identified it as RainbowLand. Currently occupied by a race pink, fluffy, bunny-like creatures. Zita might like that, but everyone else, including him, would probably die in such an environment.<p>

Dib continued identifying planets until he came to a suitable one. "Stop the ship," he ordered. Twik obliged, leaving them to hover above this particular planet's surface. It was a shade of forest green, with black swirls. "I hope you're not thinking about that planet down there," Brian said. "It doesn't look too friendly."

"Listen to this, though," Dib objected, clearing his throat. "Augentine: 63% water, 37% land. Most of the land is covered by forests, giving the planet it's dark green color. Inhabited by friendly canine-like animals. Some believe that these creatures are reincarnations of other creatures that have died, for everyone that visits there has at least one canine that welcomes them, stays by their side, and acts suspiciously like a loved one. Scientists are yet to prove this theory true." Everyone's eyes widened as he read. "That sounds...almost like Earth," Zita gasped.

"Yeah, and what was that about the locals? Reincarnated?" Mev asked, excitement rising in her voice. "Guys, what if Fex, Melvin and Jessica find us?" Everyone exchanged excited glance. "Woah, woah, woah, guys," Gaz interjected. "That's a myth. It says that it's not yet a proven fact."

"You're right, but wouldn't it be awesome if we got them back?" Brian asked. "Yeah, I guess so," Gaz admitted with a shrug.

"So, we're landing here?" Twik questioned, her hands hovering above the wide array of buttons on the control panel. "Yep," Mev confirmed. Twik gave a curt nod and then went to work dragging and jumping her fingers across the oversized keyboard. Looking out the window, Dib could see that they were drawing nearer and nearer to the possibly hospitable planet. The black air around them slowly faded to blue, the stars vanishing in to the daylight. From this high up, an ocean was in view. It was pure turquoise with white sandy banks, evidence of a life without anybody littering to screw it up.

The beach slowly began to fade in to a grassy plain, and then trees began to show themselves. The grass started to vanish in the shade of the trees, replaced by ivy and other plants. It was perfect, to say the least. There was not a sign of any impurity.

The ship slightly shook as it landed on the ground, right on the beach. "Don't get out, yet," Twik warned. "I need to run a few tests." A chorus of different-pitched beeps filled the interior of the ship as Twik concentrated on a holographic image in front of her. "Okay," she confirmed, looking up. "The air is suitable for breathing. No signs of danger."

Everyone cheered, rushing out of the door. The crisp, fresh air filled their lungs as the smell of the ocean wrapped around them. "This is amazing," Dib said, in awe. "Imagine: Earth was probably like this before, when humans didn't fuck it up," Gaz sighed. "I don't even want to talk about Earth," Brain shuddered.

"So...this is Augentine? Strange name," Zita commented. "Yeah, well, I think it sounds cool," Mev replied. "Yeah, yeah, let's find a place to stay," Dib interrupted them. Everyone exchanged glances, nodding. "If this place is all dogs, then there'll be no civilization as we recognize it," Gaz realized. "Then we'd better get started while it's still early," Mev started to walk along the beach, knowing the others would follow. They did.

Dib slowly moved his head around, taking in his surroundings. He was a pioneer. Was this how his ancestors felt, years ago, discovering America? If so, he certainly didn't envy them. They had nothing, absolutely nothing to work with. The group angled their direction, walking up shore. "Dib, Gaz, Zita, Brian, go find some food. Twik and I have got this," Mev ordered, stopping right where the vegetation started. "You're sure you don't need help with...whatever it is that you're doing?" Dib asked. "Nope. Get out of here," Mev dismissed them, chuckling a little on the last few words.

"We have no weapons to hunt with," Gaz reminded them. "Who said you're hunting?" Twik countered. "There's plants around here."

"Oh, right," Gaz quietly turned around and led the other humans away, in to the forest.

* * *

><p>"So...they got away?" Vipe questioned. "Yep," Tak confirmed. "I don't know why, we had the upper hand..."<p>

"I guess you just suck!" Zim's voice called from outside the window. "SHUT UP, SIR DOUCHEBAG!" Vipe yelled back, not sure if Zim had heard him. The gentle glow that the TV gave off was the only light in the living room of their apartment, given that it was nearing midnight. Vipe and Tak were laying on one of the couches, watching the TV uninterestedly, wallowing in their misery together. "It's just one group of slaves, it's not like the rest will get free," Vipe tried to comfort Tak. "No," she growled in response. "They'll be back, I just know it. What happens then? More fighting. More chasing. More lo-" Tak was broken off by the doorbell. "I'll get it," she offered, getting up and trudging to the door. Looking through the peephole, Tak saw that it was Tenn, in her pajamas, looking insanely nervous. Tak opened the door.

"Tenn, what's-"

"Where's Skoodge? Tell me. _Now_," Tenn was obviously fighting to not totally loose it. "Probably sleeping," Tak drawled sarcastically. "This is fucking serious! He's not home, I already checked," Tenn snapped. "Tenn, calm down. What's got you all freaked out?" Tak attempted to lower the tension in the situation. Tenn looked over Tak's shoulder cautiously before looking down back at her friend. "Get out here. If Vipe knows, he'll have a fit," she sighed. Tak stepped outside, shutting the door.

"Okay, so you know how a couple of days ago, we all went out drinking and partying?" Tenn started. Tak nodded, not really seeing where Tenn was going. "Did _anything_, and I mean _anything_, happen between me and Skoodge that you can remember?" Tenn continued, the urgency raising in her voice. "Not really, it's all a blur. Why?"

Tenn looked at her feet before looking back at her friend. "Well...I just found..._something_ out..." she was struggling for words. "And what would that be?" Tak was getting the sense that something really horrible had happened, seeing how tense Tenn was. Tenn bit her lip, pinching the bridge of her non-existent nose. Tak was starting to get impatient. "Will you just _tell me_ already? If it's going to piss Vipe off as you say, I should know about it!" her voice was raising to a yell. "I'm pregnant, okay?" Tenn answered, equally as loud. Tak's antennae dropped and her eyes widened in shock as she felt her heart plummet to her feet in fear for her friend. What would Vipe do? How would Skoodge cope with it? Most importantly, this was going to jeopardize their mission big time.

"I don't know if it was Skoodge, or if something else happened that I'm missing, but..." Tenn trailed off. "Tenn...how? Irkens aren't supposed to reproduce sexually..." Tak quietly asked. "Well, we're not supposed to, but we can. I thought you knew that," Tenn said. "I really don't know where Skoodge is...I'm sorry...I just...you can spend the night here if you like," Tak offered. "No thanks. I don't think I can stand being that close to Vipe at a time like this," Tenn muttered. "But, if you'll come to my place..."

"Okay. Done. I'll just go tell Vipe that we're having a sleepover, nothing more. I'll be right over."

"Okay, see you there."

* * *

><p>When Dib, Gaz and the others arrived back at the site, their bags full of colorful berries, they were amazed by the sight they beheld. It was a large, island-style, palatial house. I don't know how to describe it, other than it looked rather tropical. The rest, I'll leave up to your imaginations. "...How in the hell...?" Dib questioned, in awe. "No one ever said that the irkens were good for nothing," Twik said with a grin, relaxing in a hammock that was strung out between two trees outside the house. "Your technology is confusing," Zita snorted. "We wouldn't want it any other way," Twik laughed in response.<p>

"So, this is our home," Gaz sighed. "Yep!" called Mev's voice, and they looked up to see her on a balcony above them. "I was slaving on this thing for years," she said dramatically, placing a hand on her forehead and swooning backwards like they do in old romantic drama movies. You know what I'm talking about. "Years, or minutes?" Twik teased. Mev scowled. "Can't you let me have fun?" she said in a mock-whiney tone. "No, I can't," Twik joked back.

"You suck!" Mev yelled, using her spider legs to scale down the side of the tropical palace, down to the ground. "You wouldn't like me any other way," Twik said. Whilst they continued their conversation, Dib entered the door. From the faint footsteps behind him, he could tell that Gaz had followed him. She had a different way of walking than the others. It was almost like virtually no weight was on her feet, and she barely skimmed the ground. Being a clone had it's benefits: Gaz had really awesome powers.

Walking down the hallway filled with paintings and beautiful architecture, Dib wondered how just two women like Mev and Twik could build it so quickly. The irkens must be even more technologically advanced than he thought. "It's beautiful, isn't it, Gaz?" he breathed out. "Yeah..." she agreed. "I want to go back to Earth."

Dib spun around to face his sister, eyes wide in shock. Was his sister completely ludicrous? "Are you fucking crazy?" he exclaimed in a voice that wasn't quite a yell, but wasn't his "inside voice" either. Gaz shrugged. "Quite possibly. But, there were so many humans we left behind...namely Squee and Pepito," she pointed out. "Gaz, I understand that they were your friends, but..." Dib started.

"But what, Dib?" Gaz snorted. "A few years ago, you would have been the one that wanted to go home, and I would've resisted. I've grown up, and you've gone in to a protective shell. What the hell is wrong with that picture, huh?" Dib felt his heart jump in to his throat in shock. That wasn't much of a speech, but she normally gave him two or three word responses, not a lecture. The worst part was, everything she said was true.

"Gaz, I- I just...I don't think...can't you remember? How crazy the thought of victory makes Zim? He'll do anything to win. Tak's another prime example, and I wouldn't be too surprised if those two other irkens are the same way," Dib defended. "That's why we have to fight them, Dib! We can be just as crazy-dangerous. Living here our entire lives, wanna know what we'll be?"

"Safe?"

"No, _cowards_. Chickens. Idiots. I hate people like that. If I became one...bad things would happen," she spat. Dib felt the hair on his neck rise. He wasn't a coward, chicken, or an idiot! "Fine. I'll go back. But just for Nny and the others," he gave in. Gaz nodded. "That's more like it."

Then, they both turned around to tell the others their decision.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it in it's short glory. I had a great bout of writer's block on this chapter. Don't worry, I assure you it'll be gone by the next chapter. I have to go, so I'm not going to threaten you, just review!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_I have no excuses. NO EXCUSES. I'm sorry for how late this chapter is. I just didn't work on this chapter as quickly as I normally do, I guess I kind of wore out. Don't worry, this curse of writer's block is bound to pass over soon. Unfortunately, the dreaded school starts up again next week so updates will be even slower. No panic, please, I'll try as hard as I can to get you guys updates as fast as possible._

_Musicture: Yes, I find myself in the same dilemma with JtHM. The only full one of the books I've read is the first issue. But, I've pieced everything else together with help from Wikipedia and epic friends._

_Commander-Vipe: TEMPER, TEMPER! Don't worry, there'll be some beating... *evil grin*_

_Haku1013: Don't get too excited. It's going to get pretty screwed up._

_ngrey651: I know. I'm afraid too, and I'm the one who decides what happens! Dx_

_Elena Hurley: Don't worry, child...the next chapter is on it's way...you will be satisfied...well, maybe. *shrug* I may be nice and make it a healthy baby, might be mean and make it a miscarriage, might be screwed up and make it Zim's (lolno)._

_Invader Elze- Cool! I'll make sure that Zoe finds her way in to the great cycle of things. Also, did you want Elze, Felix and Sam to come along? Just needed to know._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any character used. You know the drill. Invader Elze owns our latest additions:Zoe, Elze, Felix and Sam._

* * *

><p>"You...really want to go back?" Mev asked in disbelief. "Was that not part if the original plan?" Dib asked. "Well, yes, but Twik, Senior, Fex and I all thought you would chicken out on that part. And, quite frankly, we were kind of fine with it. At least we had gotten some people to safety, even though it would have been nice to get more," Twik nodded in agreement as Mev explained herself.<p>

"What the hell, guys? You're really going to leave your old friends to rot like that?" Gaz spat. "No...but-" Mev was cut off by Zita.

"Hey, check this out!" she was jogging towards them (even though no one even noticed she was gone) holding a small, pampered looking chihuahua. "One of the locals?" Dib guessed. Zita nodded. At this moment, the tiny golden dog wrestled out of Zita's arms and on to the ground, where it glared daggers at her. It's eyes were not visible at the moment, as they were squinted in to tiny slits. (AN: Hm, what spoiled ass is this sounding like?)

"Strange..." Dib murmured. "I know! It just came out of nowhere!" Brain agreed. "No, not like that. That brochure said that there's a theory that these things are reincarnations. What other pompous blonde did we know, whom was killed, and would therefore be reincarnated?" Dib stared at the dog, though he was talking to the people around him.

No one needed to say it aloud. They all knew that who it was. "Great," Gaz muttered, sharply kicking Jessica's reincarnation, which let out a sharp yelp and a whine. "I thought we got rid of that dumb fuck for good."

"Whatever happened to Little Miss 'The Stories Are Fake?'" Dib teased. "'The Stories Are Fake?' Was that seriously the best you could come up with?" Gaz shot back. Dib did nothing but flinch a little. Many years of taking care of her (however how much she resented it, it was his duty to look after her) had taught him that she was no one to anger.

"If you're going back, I'm coming with you," Mev cut in. "What? No! You have to stay here so...uh...Brain and Zita don't get...lonely!" Dib explained. Mev had been so helpful...actually, she had been beyond helpful. She had been busting her ass to make sure they got to safety. Dib would be horribly guilty if such a kind person died when he could help it. "Yeah, right," Mev scoffed. "Listen up, I'm coming with you. When are we planning on leaving?"

Dib rolled his eyes. "Tomorrow evening," he groaned. Mev nodded. "Mhm. That's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

><p>Tenn and Tak were awakened by the sound of an alarm clock beeping. Tak shoved her face in to her pillow, trying to block out the noise. "Why would you keep your alarm clock set on the weekend?" she groaned.<p>

"Tak...it's Tuesday."

"I knew that."

Tenn turned the alarm clock off. "What crisis took place, again?" she yawned. She had guessed that something bad happened, seeing as how Tak was randomly at her apartment. "Skoodge knocked you up," Tak replied casually.

"Oh, tragic- WAIT _WHAT_?" Tenn practically jumped five feet in the air. (AN: Hey, you don't remember everything when you wake up, either!)

"I'll say it again: we all had too much tequila, and-"

"_Tak_! I remember. Spare me the details," Tenn placed her head in her hands. "Yeah, but what are you gonna tell Vipe? Even worse, what about Skoodge?" Tak asked, sitting up. "I don't know! Hell, I don't even know if it's Skoodge's or not!" Tenn exclaimed. "Well, it would be logical that it's Skoodge's, because Vipe is your brother, and Zim is an asswipe," Tak reasoned. "Logic doesn't exist when you're drunk," Tenn stated.

"Great," Tak growled. "For all we know, you got it on with my husband."

"Not likely. If that was true, I'd beat the living shit out of him," Tenn said.

"But you just said-"

"Forget what I said."

"Good Tallests, Tenn, does getting pregnant automatically make you smart? Because, if I remember correctly, you were the dumb one, and I was the smart one," Tak pointed out. Tenn ignored this. "Where do you think Skoodge is?" she asked. "How the bloody hell would I know?" Tak snorted.

"Tak, I know you don't like Skoodge, but even if the baby isn't his, I think I'd like it to be his. I'm not raising a smeet with Zim," Tenn sighed. "Good call," Tak scoffed. "But we've got to talk to him, first," Tenn stood up. "I'm going to Skoodge's. Get dressed if you're coming."

"Fine," Tak grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Tak, I'm flipping out. <em>Flipping out<em>. What'm I going to tell him? Hm?" Tenn exclaimed. "Maybe, 'Hey, Skoodge, you drunk fucked me and now you're gonna have a kid!'" Tak joked. Tenn smacked her friend upside the head. "Could you please think seriously? This is my future," she growled. "Okay, then, tell him at least he's good in bed- wait, he is, right? 'Cause if he's not, then your life just went down the drain..."

"_Tak_!"

"Sorry, I didn't have my coffee yet. You can't expect me to be smart."

Tenn sighed and put her head in her hands."Please just... cooperate. Please?" she muttered. "Okay," Tak sighed. "But you know, I'm not good with this matchmaking shit or whatever it is you want me to do."

"Then go home."

"What? You don't want support?"

"No. Go home."

"Rawr! Fine," Tak turned around and walked down the hallway. "When you've got to carry a fat old passed-out Skoodge, though, just remember that I offered to help!"

Tenn looked up and down the space around her. Skoodge lived in 206...right? Then he should be a few doors down. Yes! There it was! Tenn knocked on the door, hoping that she had the right apartment and that she wasn't waking up some cranky security guard or aging widow.

Sure enough, Skoodge did answer the door. His eyes were dull with sleepiness and he was wearing his pajamas. "Oh, Skoodge, I didn't wake you up, did I?" Tenn asked in shock. "Yeah, you did...but it's okay! It's cool," he responded. "I'm so sorry! I can go home and come back another time," she offered, taking a step backwards. "No, Tenn, it's fine!" Skoodge said, opening the door wider. "Come inside."

"Uh, o-okay," Tenn stuttered, walking inside. "I'm really, _really_, sorry that I woke you up early, but there's something I need to talk to you about," she said quietly. "Sure! Tell me anything," Skoodge said brightly.

_'Dammit, he's so happy! I don't want to ruin his mood. Maybe I should just go home...no, Tenn, you have to tell him! You decided that he's going to be that dad, you can't just parade in to his house in a few months and say, "Here's your smeet!" Tell him!_' she thought. "Skoodge, you know how about a week ago, after we killed that one rebel and wounded the others, how we went out celebrating?" Tenn started. "Yep, I do. That was fun, wasn't it? Hope we didn't break any laws!" Skoodge laughed. "Yeah, me too," Tenn giggled nervously. "But, there's something serious that I need to tell you about."

"What's that?" he asked, a little more serious now.

"Last night, I found out that I-...I'm pregnant. Last I knew, I was a virgin, so, I think IT happened that night when we all got drunk. I also thought about it really hard, and I don't mean to put the headlights on you or anything, but...I think you're the father, Skoodge," Tenn explained. Skoodge's eyes got really wide. "But...I didn't...or I don't think I...wait, Tenn, are you...are you sure?" he sputtered out. Tenn nodded, biting her lip. "You and Zim and Vipe were the only guys with us, and Vipe's my brother and Zim, well, I would even think about doing anything with him even I was drunk out of my wits. So, that leaves you. I-I understand if you don't any part in this, but-"

"No. I can help you. What do you need?" Skoodge said. He was trying to be brave, but his voice trembled just slightly. "I just need someone to help me with this. And, well...another reason I think you're the father is...I love you. I've had a crush on you for the longest time, and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself by telling you," Tenn confessed. "Tenn...I didn't know you felt the same," he said.

"You love me too?"

Skoodge nodded. "I can be the baby's father. I don't care if it's real dad is that creepy hobo from Eighth Street. I swear, I'll do anything for you and your smeet. I've wanted to be with you for years...many years," he said, pulling her closer and hugging her. "Thank you," Tenn sobbed, now in tears. "It's just that...I'm really scared about what's going to happen. Vipe doesn't know yet, and he'll be pissed. The rest of society...well...I don't think I've seen a pregnant irken in my lifetime. Everything's changing so quickly."

"It's okay, you don't need to say it. I know you're scared of how short I am, and how people will think of you if you're with me. Don't worry. We'll show everyone that we're worth their respect," Skoodge comforted her. Tenn sat up a little. "Really, I don't have any problem with your height..."

"You do. I can tell. You don't have to lie, I'm okay with it. Everyone will love us when we show them that we're worthy," Skoodge smiled. "You really think so?" Tenn asked, wiping at her eyes. "Oh, I know so," Skoodge responded.

* * *

><p>Twik hopped in to the pilot's seat, stretching her arms out. It felt good to be back in her ship. Dib, Gaz and Mev settled down behind her. "Are we all ready?" Twik asked as the door shut. "Ready," Mev confirmed. "And off we go," Twik stated, starting the engine and propelling the ship off of Augentine's surface. It was a two day journey back to Earth, so everyone better get settled in.<p>

Right now, Mev's radio began to ring. "Crap," Mev cursed. "I forgot to tell Senior we were coming back!"

Sure enough, Senior looked rather paranoid when his face popped on to the screen. "Why are you leaving Augentine? Is everything all right?" he asked. "We're fine, Senior. Dib and Gaz didn't chicken out, so we're on our way back to Earth to rescue more slaves," Mev explained.

"Oh," Senior said, gathering himself together. "That's great. Listen, we've got a new volunteer. Her name's Zoe, and apparently she knew when Dib and Fex started planning this whole thing, she was just busy and couldn't get away from her home on some obscure planet she lives on. She's available now, and wants to help," Senior informed them.

Dib and Gaz both exchanged glances. Another pair of hands to help? That sounded nice.

"That's great! Where can we find her?" Mev asked. "A planet orbiting Sirius. Hopefully, it's the only planet in that region, because I didn't get it's name. It's quite small, though, so it shouldn't be too hard to locate her," Senior explained. "Oh, yes-and it says here that she has three friends by the names of Elze, Felix and Sam, possibly willing to help out." Then a phone rang. "Oh, gotta go. If you have any questions, contact me later. Over and out!" Senior then hung up.

"Okay, Twik, looks like we're taking a side trip to Sirius," Mev sighed, securing her radio back in her belt. "The star? We'd melt in to a sticky heap of molten metal and die," Twick chuckled. "Not the star, some planet in it's orbit. We have irkens willing to help there," Mev shook her head. "Okay, it's not out of the way at all. Let's get our butts over there!"

* * *

><p><em>Yep, Skoodge is the daddy. Unless the baby pops out with yellow eyes, then...maybe Tenn really is a whore. Anyways, review please. It'd make me feel better.<em>


End file.
